1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication system with a communication network, as well as to a method for establishing a connection between a calling party and a called party over a telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a telephone network, a fixed telephone number is perceived by both users and routing equipment as an identity of the geographical location of the calling or the called party. In particular the area code is used by the routers in the telephone network to establish a connection over the network.
Geographical Number Portability is a service in which a subscriber can maintain his fixed telephone number, including the area code part, when the subscriber moves to a different geographical location outside the area covered by the area code. This service, together with other services that require the portability of a telephone number over different geographical locations, is highly desirable. However, several problems arise when implementing such service. The routing of a call will not be possible based on the perceived area code of a telephone number, as this no longer necessarily corresponds with the actual geographical location. Furthermore, a number displayed as the Calling Line Identity, will no longer necessarily indicate the geographical location, thus creating confusion for the subscriber being called.